The greatest gift of all
by 2jp3
Summary: Gaamatsu Its Christmas and Matsuri isnt getting what she wants! All she wants is for Gaara to grant her a Merry Christmas, to show that he cares about her; she'll do what ever it takes to get his attention, even if she has to trick him under the mistletoe


_"The best gift of all, is love"_

* * *

It's a cold and blizzard Christmas Eve in Sunagakure and the Suna siblings are snuggly warm as they have a family dinner and celebrate their time together. Along with them is Gaara's student, Matsuri.

"Thank you again for having me over for dinner" she smiled

"No problem, sweat heart. Anything for you." Temari said sweetly.  
Temari knew that Matsuri didnt have a mother and father, and she didn't want her to spend her Christmas alone.

"You know, she's only here for Gaara" Konkoru whispered to Temari.

"Let the girl be! It's bad enough she doesn't have a family, don't judge her of she has a _'thing' _for our little brother."

To the corner, Gaara sat down on the couch and looked out the window. Throughout the night, he didn't socialize or even show consideration to Matsuri.  
Over the years, he became more open and friendly towards the people around him. And after being made Kazekage, he realized that he should be thankful for his people as much as his siblings, but he was still the silent type. So instead of laughing along with everyone, he enjoyed himself quietly.

Matsuri noticed his silence and wasn't pleased about it. All night he hasn't spoken a word to her, all she wanted was for him to grant her 'Merry Christmas', to show that he cared about her. So she decided that the best thing to do is walk up to him with the hopes to cheer him up.

"Merry Christmas, Gaara-sensei"

"..." He didn't mind her, as if she wasn't even there.

"Ar-Are you alright?"

"Im fine. Why the sudden concern?"

"Well.. Um, Because you haven't wished me a Merry Christmas. This is the time to celebrate and be thankful for our friends and family-"

"I'm thankful.." he interrupted

"But if your thankful you should-"

"Matsuri!"

She sighed and walked away. She didn't want him to feel alone, and most importantly, she wanted to let him know how joyful she felt for having him in her life. But everytime she tried, she failed at doing so. So she just had to find away that won't be disappointing.  
All the sudden, she was filled with joy when she sees Temari hanging a mistletoe down the corridor.

"Perfect!" she whispered under her breath; Matsuri LOVED her sensei, but she never had the right time and place to tell him;  
o n this very special night, if they shared a kiss, I'll be the perfect opportunity to show it in a very special way

So she ran down the hall, ignoring the suspicious stare that Konkoru made, and hid behind the corner were the mistletoe hung.  
There, she yelled to catch Gaara's attention.

"Oh, Gaara!" she wailed "I need you to come here!"

"What game is she playing now?" Gaara hissed under his breath.

Temari knew dawm-well what trick she was setting for him.

"What happen?" Konkoru asked

"You'll see" she smiled

Gaara stood up and walk towards her direction.

As he walked down the corridor, Matsuri ran around the corner and wrapped her arms around him,

"Matsuri-" Gaara said in complete shock.  
She looked up at him and said,

"Look, we're under the mistletoe"

Gaara slowly looked up, and saw it dangling from the ceiling  
_'Thanks alot, Temari'_ he whispered to himself sarcastically.

"Matsuri, I don't kiss my students"

"And I'm not the type of girl that lets out her emotions, but, it's Christmas, and this is the only way i can show how much i care for you"

"Matsuri, I admire you, but I-"

"LOVE YOU!" She yelled out to him.

Gaara widen his eyes at what she just told him

'Love?" he asked her.

"Yes Gaara, I love you, and I've always have. And all I want for Christmas is for you to love me too"

Gaara froze. Not knowing what to say, he wanted to make sure that the next thing that he said, come straight from his heart.

He hugged her, smiled, and whispered to her ear,  
"Matsuri.. I love you too"  
He caressed her tightly as he spoke those words. She leaned back and looked into his foam-green eyes and said;

"Prove it. KISS ME."

Gaara looked into hers. He lifted her chin, and kiss her ever so sweetly.  
She blushed heavenly.

When he pulled away from the kiss, he smiled and said

"Merry Christmas, Matsuri."

* * *

Thank you, please comment, and most importantly... HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY XD


End file.
